Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal watercraft apparatus and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose, collapsible personal watercraft having plural propulsion means and which is suitable for fishing.
Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of conventional personal watercraft apparatus is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that conventional personal watercraft apparatus are generally a fixed size and optimized for only one thing, speed. A boater who enjoys riding a personal watercraft and also enjoys fishing is often required to have separate boat just for fishing because the personal watercraft is not suited for fishing. Further, even though they are generally smaller than conventional boats, personal watercraft are often no easier to transport that larger fishing boats and/or speed boats. Thus, there remains a need for a multi-purpose personal watercraft that is collapsible when not in use to enable it to more easily stored and transported. It would be helpful if such a multipurpose personal watercraft included multiple configurations employing discrete propulsion mechanisms. It would be additionally desirable for such a multipurpose personal watercraft to include a dual steering system for enabling control of a plurality of propulsion/navigation devices.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a multipurpose personal watercraft adapted to provide a easily transported boat structure that can be customized with floats, a rudder and/or propulsion devices. The primary components in Applicant's multi-purpose personal watercraft are a base frame and opposing side floats. When in operation, the multi-purpose personal watercraft enables a user to deploy a single watercraft in various configurations for various purposes. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.